


Bliss

by rollingplains



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2719820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rollingplains/pseuds/rollingplains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's kind of like when a football player is really great on paper and his stats are unbelievable, but none of it quite translates when he's playing for your favourite team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bliss

Sophia is perfect.

Gorgeous.

Sharp.

Funny.

Smart.

What else could you ask for?

(As long as you ignore that empty feeling sometimes.)  
  


* * *

  
 Amy slides into the stool next to you. "If you chew on your lip anymore, you're going to bite it off."

You release your bottom lip from the clutches of your front teeth. You didn't even realize.

She props her up her chin on her hand and raises her eyebrows. "What's the deal?" she asks. Your look of introspection must have given you away.

You look over at Sophia. Her head's tipped back in uproarious laughter, to something Boyle, of all people, was saying. You feel a serious rush of affection for her. She's just so awesome, and cool, and _everything_. You've met your match, as Terry said once.  "I think I'm going to propose," you say. "What do you think?"

(You never knew something could feel perfect and wrong at the same time.)

For a second, you think you see a strangled look on Amy's face, but then again, maybe you imagined it. Looking for something that isn't there. It's a theme with the two of you. But she actually launches herself at you, wrapping her arms around your neck. "No way. _No way!_ I'm so happy for you. She's so right. For you! You guys!" Amy squeals again, arms still around you.

There's that perfect/wrong feeling again. Amy's striking a great balance between excited and supportive, and yet...

It's hours later when you realize what you wanted from her.

_Don't let me do it.  
_

* * *

   
The entire store feels like a disco ball, shiny reflective points of light, bouncing off the walls. You think you might faint.

"Focus," Amy says, bringing you back to reality.

The salesgirl _doesn't_ mistake you for a couple. "You brought your friend to help pick out a ring?" she asks. When Amy nods, the girl gushes, "that's so sweet of you!"

Amy looks embarrassed.

You look away.

The universe has spoken.  
  


* * *

   
"I can't do it."

"Yes, you can."

"I can't."

A pause. "I'm coming over."

45 minutes later, she's sitting on your couch, rattling off a laundry list of reasons why you can, and you should.

"She thinks your jokes are hilarious."

"She thinks you're adorable even when you're being super annoying."

"I actually think she _likes_ it when you're late."

"She calls you out on your shit."

"You gotta do it for us; we need to know how the devil thinks!!" You laugh at that one.

She reaches over and squeezes your hand. "Seriously. If I could personally design a woman for you, that-" she gestures at a picture of you and Sophia at a holiday party, "-would be it. It'd be her."

You know this.  
  
Amy sighs deeply, and looks affectionately over at you. "If you don't want to get married to Sophia, then maybe you just don't want to get married."

Sophia's perfect.

_On paper.  
_

* * *

   
"You did it," Amy says.

"I did," you agree. You look over at Sophia, holding court with your friends, beaming, and ring sparkling. "Didn't think I'd ever be an honest man."

"And you won't be, for another 5 months."

You smile at each other. "I owe you. I owe you big."

"You do."

"Anything." You don't dare dream that maybe-

"How about just a toast? To me. Your partner in-" she grins- "solving crimes."

(of course she wouldn't....)

You groan at her terrible joke. And settle for the next best thing. You maintain eye contact with her, taking her hand, getting up and standing on the couch. You clear your throat. "I'd like to make a toast to Amy. The best partner in solving crimes-" (you have to ignore the boos at this point) "-a guy could ask for. And actually, she's the reason we're all here tonight. She got me here, helped me pick out the ring, coached me on what to say, and even planned this party. Amy, come up here," you say, pulling her up to stand on the couch with you. She's still smiling as she looks at you, but it's more bittersweet now.

"Thanks Amy!" Sophia yells. A cheer ripples through the room.

You raise your glass, and then Amy's hand, still in yours, above your head.

Just an excuse to keep hanging on.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry, guys.


End file.
